This invention relates to a method of operating a plasma addressed liquid crystal (PALC) panel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,553 discloses apparatus for addressing data storage elements. A practical implementation of the apparatus shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,553 is illustrated schematically in FIG. 1 of the accompanying drawings.
The display panel shown in FIG. 1 comprises, in sequence from below, a polarizer 2, a channel member 4, a cover sheet 6 (commonly known as a microsheet), a layer 10 of electro-optic material, an array of parallel transparent data drive electrodes (only one of which, designated 12, can be seen in the view shown in FIG. 1), an upper substrate 14 carrying the data drive electrodes, and an upper polarizer 16. In the case of a color display panel, the panel includes color filters (not shown) between the layer 10 and the upper substrate 14. The panel may also include layers for improving viewing angle and for other purposes. The channel member 4 is typically made of glass and is formed with multiple parallel channels 20 in its upper main face. The channels 20, which are separated by ribs 22, are filled with an ionizable gas, such as helium. An anode 24 and a cathode 26 are provided in each of the channels 20. The channels 20 are orthogonal to the data drive electrodes and the region where a data drive electrode crosses a channel (when viewed perpendicularly to the panel) forms a discrete panel element 28. Each panel element can be considered to include elements of the layer 10 and the lower and upper polarizers 2 and 16. The region of the upper surface of the display panel that bounds the panel element constitutes a single pixel 30 of the display panel.
When the anode 24 in one of the channels is connected to a reference potential and a suitably more negative voltage is applied to the cathode 26 in that channel, the gas in the channel forms a plasma which provides a conductive path to the reference potential at the lower surface of the cover sheet 6. If a data drive electrode is at the reference potential, there is no significant electric field in the volume element of electro-optic material in the panel element at the crossing of the channel and the data drive electrode and the panel element is considered to be off, whereas if the data drive electrode is at a substantially different potential from the reference potential, there is a substantial electric field in that volume element of electro-optic material and the panel element is considered to be on.
It will be assumed in the following description, without intending to limit the scope of the claims, that the lower polarizer 2 is a linear polarizer and that its plane of polarization can be arbitrarily designated as being at 0xc2x0 relative to a reference plane, that the upper polarizer 16 is a linear polarizer having its plane of polarization at 90xc2x0, and that the electro-optic material rotates the plane of polarization of linearly polarized light passing therethrough by an angle which is a function of the electric field in the electro-optic material. When the panel element is off, the angle of rotation is 90xc2x0; and when the panel element is on, the angle of rotation is zero.
The panel is illuminated from the underside by an extended light source 34 which emits unpolarized white light. A rear glass diffuser 18 having a scattering surface may be positioned between the light source and the panel in order to provide uniform illumination of the panel. The light that enters a given panel element from the source is linearly polarized at 0xc2x0 by the lower polarizer 2 and passes sequentially through the channel member 4, the channel 20, the cover sheet 6, and the volume element of the electro-optic material toward the upper polarizer 16 and a viewer 32. If the panel element is off, the plane of polarization of linearly polarized light passing through the volume element of electro-optic material is rotated through 90xc2x0, and therefore the plane of polarization of light incident on the upper polarizer element is at 90xc2x0. The light is passed by the upper polarizer element and the pixel is illuminated. If, on the other hand, the panel element is on, the plane of polarization of the linearly polarized light is not changed on passing through the volume element of electro-optic material. The plane of polarization of light incident on the upper polarizer element is at 0xc2x0 and therefore the light is blocked by the upper polarizer element and the pixel is dark. If the electric field in the volume element of electro-optic material is intermediate the values associated with the panel element being off and on, light is passed by the upper polarizer element with an intensity which depends on the electric field, allowing a gray scale to be displayed.
In a practical implementation of the PALC display panel, the channel member 4 is etched back around the area in which the channels are formed in order to provide a plateau 36 in which the channels 20 are formed, and the cover sheet 6 is secured to the channel member by an endless frit bead 38 in a rabbet 40 extending around the periphery of the plateau. An upper substrate assembly, including the upper substrate 14 and the data drive electrodes 12 carried thereby, is attached to the channel member 4 by means of a glue bead 42.
When the PALC display panel disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,077,553 is used as a raster scan display panel for displaying a raster scan video signal, the panel is oriented so that the channels extend horizontally and the data drive electrodes. extend vertically. The horizontal line interval can conveniently be divided into an initiation interval, during which the plasma is formed in the channel; a sustain interval, during which the voltage of the strobe pulse is less than during the initiation interval but is sufficient to sustain the plasma; and a decay interval, which starts when the strobe pulse is removed and during which the gas reverts to its non-conductive state.
The data drive electrodes are driven to the voltage levels associated with line N+1 of the video signal during a capture interval which starts after the end of the decay interval of line N and ends before the end of the sustain interval of line N+1, so that the data drive electrodes are at the proper levels at the end of the sustain interval for line N+1 but the change in voltage levels, from the levels for line N to the levels for line N+1, does not affect the panel elements of line N.
In the conventional PALC panel, the electro-optic material may be a liquid crystal material operating in a twisted nematic (TN) mode. The upper surface of the cover sheet is provided with an alignment layer oriented parallel to the plane of polarization of the lower polarizer 2 (0xc2x0) and the lower surface of the data drive electrode 12 is provided with an alignment layer oriented parallel to the plane of polarization of the upper polarizer 16 (90xc2x0). The molecules that are in contact with the alignment layers are aligned with the respective alignment layers. When the display element is off, and there is no significant electric field in the volume element of liquid crystal material, the molecules that are distant from the alignment layers tend to align themselves with their neighboring molecules. Therefore, the axes of the molecules are generally parallel to the upper surface of the cover sheet and the orientation of the liquid crystal molecules spirals through the range from 0xc2x0 to 90xc2x0 as a function of distance from the lower alignment layer to the upper alignment layer. When linearly polarized light passes through the liquid crystal material, its plane of polarization rotates by 90xc2x0.
When there is an electric field in the volume element of liquid crystal material, the axes of the liquid crystal molecules tend to become aligned with the electric field. When there is a potential difference between the data drive electrode and the channel electrodes, the electric field tends to force the liquid crystal molecules to an alignment perpendicular to the upper surface of the cover sheet, against the constraints imposed by the alignment layers. The orderly spatial arrangement imposed by the alignment layers is disrupted to an extent that depends on the potential difference, and the angle through which the plane of polarization of linearly polarized light rotates when passing through the liquid crystal material is reduced.
M. Oh-e, M. Ohta, S. Aratani and K. Kondo, Principles and Characteristics of Electro-Optical Behavior with In-Plane Switching Mode, ASIA Display ""95, 577, 1995, describes operation of a liquid crystal display in an alternative mode, known as the in-plane switching mode. In this paper, the principle of in-plane switching is discussed in the context of a liquid crystal cell which is bounded by upper and lower plates having parallel alignment layers and wherein there are two spaced parallel electrodes in the cell on the lower plate extending at 45xc2x0 to the alignment direction of the alignment layers. When there is a potential difference between the electrodes, an electric field having a component perpendicular to the length of the electrodes is created in the space between the plates. The liquid crystal molecules that are distant from the alignment layers tend to become aligned parallel to the electrodes.
An advantage of the in-plane switching mode of operation of a liquid crystal display is that viewing angle characteristics are improved relative to a similar display operating in the TN mode.
In accordance with a first aspect of the invention there is provided an improved method of operating a PALC panel which comprises a channel member defining at least one channel, an ionizable gas in the channel, channel electrodes exposed to the ionizable gas in the channel, a cover sheet over the channel, a data drive electrode in crossing relationship with the channel, and a layer of electro-optic material between the data drive electrode and the cover sheet, wherein the voltage between the channel electrodes is increased to a firing voltage to create a plasma in the channel, the voltage between the channel electrodes is reduced to a sustaining voltage to sustain the plasma for an interval during which a selected drive voltage is applied to the data drive electrode to establish an electric field in the layer of electro-optic material, and the voltage between the channel electrodes is reduced to a level that is insufficient to sustain the plasma, and the improvement comprises maintaining a residual bias voltage between the channel electrodes after reducing the voltage to a level insufficient to sustain the plasma, whereby an electric field having a component parallel to the cover sheet is created in the layer of electro-optic material.
In accordance with a second aspect of the invention there is provided an improved PALC panel of the kind comprising a channel member defining at least one channel, an ionizable gas in the channel, channel electrodes exposed to the ionizable gas in the channel, a cover sheet over the channel, a data drive electrode in crossing relationship with the channel, a layer of electro-optic material between the data drive electrode and the cover sheet, and a channel electrode driver which increases the voltage between the channel electrodes to a firing voltage to create a plasma in the channel, reduces the voltage between the channel electrodes to a sustaining voltage to sustain the plasma for an interval during which a selected drive voltage is applied to the data drive electrode to establish an electric field in the layer of electro-optic material, and reduces the voltage between the channel electrodes to a level that is insufficient to sustain the plasma, wherein the improvement resides in that the channel electrode driver maintains a residual bias voltage between the channel electrodes after reducing the voltage to a level insufficient to sustain the plasma, whereby an electric field having a component parallel to the cover sheet is created in the layer of electro-optic material.